


Mon Capitaine

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Being back with the Vinsmokes sucks but there is someone to tell about all his adventures





	

“Well he looks kind.” She said softly, Sanji allowed himself a small hum of agreement as he sat on her bed and they watched the chaos down below. “I like his smile.”

“It reminds me of yours.” Sanji admitted. He smiled himself when her frail shaky hand cupped his cheek. He gave himself a few seconds to melt into that touch before he reopened his eyes. “He’s sort of dumb but he really is kind.”

“And strong.” She said softly.

“And strong.”

“And nothing like the king.”

“There is nothing like that beast.” Sanji said softly. “But he’s definitely nothing like him, if anything he’s like me, from nothing become something.”

“Sanji…” Her tone was half regretful and half reproachful. “Don’t say that.”

“To father I was worthless a blight. Useless, a weak cry baby.” Sanji chuckled. “To Luffy I’m a valuable loved crew member, even better I’m more than that.” He exchanged a smile with her and laughed at the way her lips trembled. “I’ve found good people.”

“I don’t regret any of you.” She breathed, “But Sanji I’m glad you found something else. Something to drive you.”

“Yeah.” Sanji agreed. “I’m a cook!” He laughed. “Can you believe it?” He squeezed her limp hand gently. “People eat my food and talk about how delicious it is, can you believe that?”

“I can.” She laughed tearfully. “I definitely can.”

“It’s wonderful to see you again Mom.” Sanji smiled. “I wish-“

“Don’t.” She shook her head sadly. “I’ll be fine, it isn’t your burden anymore Sanji and cold as they might be, the others do look after me.”

“Not the way they should.” Sanji gritted.

“They just can’t understand how the king just can’t seem to let me go.” Her smile was far less vibrant but Sanji spotted the resolve in her eyes. “It is his favourite game sometimes, all these secrets, all these things he claims to throw away but that isn’t important.” A soft click from his wrists, Sanji glanced down in time to see the cuffs fall away. “That sweet naïve girl of mine.” She sighed. “When have I ever played along with his plans?”

“Were they ever real?” Sanji asked cautiously. He rubbed his wrists in relief.

“They were, but they were an old pair, get them wet and they would have ceased to work.” His mother shrugged carelessly and the blanket shifted. “They were the prototypes before fishmen slaves were the norm.”

“Mother.” Sanji smiled, he kissed her limp hand. “You make it hard to leave you.”

“You don’t have a choice little prince.” She chuckled. “Your captain awaits.” Sanji felt him behind them, he could hear him. His loud pants, the drips of perspiration to the ground, it was Luffy.

“I’ve come…” Luffy panted. “For Sanji… give him back to us.”

“Oh?” His mother chuckled. Sanji rolled his eyes before he sat up properly to see Luffy. Luffy stood on the balcony his clothes wrecked, he doubted Nami would bother to fix it. He would have to do it himself or another shirt would be picked for Luffy to wear around. The hat on his head was untouched while his pants and his person was a mess.

It made him laugh softly even as he soaked up the sight Luffy made with his eyes. It was good to see him, he was grateful.

“Yeah…” Luffy frowned. “Who are you?” His eyes darted to the various medical supplies and machines. “Are you the Queen they were talking about?”

“Was.” His mother frowned. “I’m no longer fit to be Queen. You said… give Sanji to you can you tell me why?”

“He’s my crew! And he…” A flush ran up Luffy’s face. “He’s worth a thousand men and he’s the ship cook and my friend! And he- he doesn’t want to be here!”

“A thousand men.” Sanji’s mother said softly. “Imagine that.” Her smile was bright even as she sank back among the dull coloured pillows. “A thousand men… what a nice worth Sanji.” She smiled. “Come closer Monkey D. Luffy.” Luffy hesitated and Sanji nodded.

Luffy swallowed before he approached cautiously, he stopped on the other side of the bed, his gaze darted to the frail blonde woman on the bed to Sanji and back. “Yes?” Luffy asked warily.

“Can I ask you…” She said softly before she gathered Sanji’s hand. She dragged it to where Luffy’s hovered on the soft sheet. “To take good care of my son?” Sanji blinked away his tears when she settled their hands on top of Luffy’s. “He means very much to me, he’s one of the last treasures I have left.”

“Mom.” Sanji whispered and she shook her head.

“Can you? Take him and protect him in your crew? And will you let him do what he has to? You see… my son has become a splendid cook and I hear he wants to find All Blue. Are you the captain he’ll find it under?”

“Lady.” Luffy said firmly. “I’ll take him back with me right now and Sanji’ll find All Blue don’t worry and- I’ll take care of him even though he’s strong!”

“That is all I wanted to hear.” She smiled. “Thank you, Captain.”

X

“She smiles like you do.” Luffy said softly. “Is it really okay to leave her there?”

“I thought she had died.” Sanji sighed. He tossed his cigarette over the end of the Sunny. “When I was younger she was ill then we heard that she died, I’m not surprised that he found a way to either bring her back or keep her there. But she’s stubborn.” He smiled. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she stays just to throw a wrench in his plans, she was always so brave and smart and kind.” He trailed off. “She was always kind.”

“We can go back for her; Chopper can find a way.” Luffy murmured, his hand on Sanji’s waist was a good distraction.

“She told me to go.” Sanji pointed out with a chuckle. “And one thing I’ve learned is to listen to a female when she gives orders. Besides Captain, she and I both know, we are pirates, we can’t run off with a sick Queen and she would never let us.”

“We could have done it anyway.” Luffy muttered. Sanji barked out a loud laugh before he smiled.

“You’re the only one who would suggest I bring my sick mother into danger.” Sanji chuckled. “It’s enough, I’m free again.” Luffy met his gaze then before he nodded. They remained silent together staring at the moon shining on the black sea before Sanji slipped his hand around Luffy’s shoulder to bring him closer. “Thank you for coming for me.” He said softly.


End file.
